


Generosity

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, there isn't heaps to it just jim and spock teasing each other a bit because i love that, this is very short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: Just a very short piece. Jim is in sickbay and he should be resting. He and Spock are half teasing, half flirting, you know how it is...
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Generosity

Spock watched his captain sleep, hearing Jim’s breath; a little shallow but steady. He waited, watching the rise and fall of Jim’s chest. Looking at Jim’s hands, knowing that they were warm and a little rough. He found himself wanting to reach out and wake Jim, but he knew the desire was illogical and he suppressed the urge. 

When Jim’s eyelashes fluttered gently Spock’s thoughts were interrupted. Jim began to push himself up a little on the biobed, perhaps a little more quickly than he should have.  
“Captain.” He said, putting his hand on Jim’s arm, to gently guide him back to lying down. “You have endured a taxing procedure. Doctor McCoy said that you must not exert yourself excessively. You need to recover.”

Jim smiled that charming smile of his, looking up at Spock in that way he always did, “Of course Mister Spock, anything to keep me out of the way, eh?”  
“Captain, your implication that Doctor McCoy or I would lie about your physical condition in order to detain you away from the bridge is an insult to us both. Should either of us wish to detain you, there would be no need for quite so elaborate a deception.”  
“Oh really?” Jim replied as if offended, though his eyes suggested otherwise. “You’re suggesting I could be easily kept from the bridge?” Jim attempted to sit up again and steady himself with his right hand to sit upright, but was caught off balance when Spock gripped his wrist tightly.

“Indeed.” Spock replied, “One has merely to suggest that a young lady is in need of a romantic partner and you would be distracted.”  
“I do like to fulfill a need.” Jim replied, winking up at Spock from the biobed, who still held his wrist tightly.  
“I am aware.” Spock replied. “Especially when it comes to needs of women you happen to find attractive.”  
Jim looked up at Spock coyly, “Not just women.” He protested, “I’m willing to provide my assistance to anyone I find attractive.” 

Spock raised an eyebrow, “How generous of you.”  
“I’m a generous man.” Jim replied, placing his free hand softly over the one Spock was using to trap him. “Couldn’t you be generous Mister Spock?”  
“In what manner Captain?” Spock asked dubiously.  
“Oh, well...” Jim began gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Spock’s hand gently. Spock gave no indication of how pleasant he found the sensation. He was in control, of course. He was humoring the captain. 

“Say, you make use of that logic of yours, which would allow you to understand that your keeping me here really isn’t helping anyone. You know humans need to use their minds, their bodies. You’ve got me here, wasting away, while the crew carries on without me. It strikes me as entirely illogical, that I should lie here… entirely capable, not really putting any of my skills to use. And you, Spock… sitting here with me… a waste of your superior talents. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I would not, Captain. In fact, I would state that my being here is, as you would put it… generous. I am fulfilling the need for a companion who can ensure that you do not leave the sickbay before your body is fully healed and prepared for such tasks. That, Captain, is logical.” Spock tried to focus on his breathing as Jim continued to gently rub circles on the back of his hand… Jim’s hand was warm and there was a softness to it… a comfort in the intimacy of it. He would not succumb to Jim’s manipulation. Spock held Jim’s wrist steadily.

“Oh generosity is it, Mister Spock? By your logic… would that not imply an attraction to me?” Spock could hear the smile in Jim’s voice even if he hadn’t been watching him speak.  
Spock felt his cheeks growing warm. He held his back up straight and gripped Jim’s wrist tighter, raising his chin a little, “I...” He knew he was at a loss now. Jim was winning, he could feel Jim’s grip on his hand loosen and Jim using it to push himself up a little, sitting up awkwardly.

Spock noted a gentleness to Jim’s expression and focused on his breathing, trying to center himself, the sound of the ship’s engines, trying to maintain his shields carefully. He willed himself not to betray any emotion. He was Vulcan. He would be Vulcan.

Spock felt the warmth of Jim’s hand gently resting on his cheek, Jim’s eyes very close now… his nose… his lips… this was ridiculous.  
“Jim...” Spock half-whispered, ashamed of how emotional it sounded.  
But then… the warmth and the love in Jim’s eyes struck him, Spock felt he was at his mercy.

“I’ve always thought you were very beautiful.” Jim said, running his forefinger softly a little ways down Spock’s cheek. “From the moment I met you I’ve been in awe. Should you ever be in want of my generosity… you need only ask.” He smiled gently as he said that, imparting the genuineness of the promise with his the look in his eyes and the touch of his hand.  
Spock found himself loosening the grip on Jim’s wrist and before he knew it Jim had maneuvered himself to face Spock more comfortably, resting his newly freed hand on Spock’s shoulder for balance and the other back on Spock’s cheek, still gentle.

They both looked into each other’s eyes for a moment. Each noticing their breaths, the distance between them.  
“Would you like me to be generous?” Jim asked with measured playfulness.  
Spock’s lip quirked upwards at the corners, in what those who knew him well would consider a smile, “That would be… satisfactory.” He responded lightly, doing all he could to keep emotion from his voice.

And then suddenly, finally, Jim was moving towards him they were kissing… passionately and warmly as he’d always imagined…


End file.
